


A Hell Of A Weekend

by Iwritewhenever



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Camping, Family, Fluff and Crack, Hiking, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritewhenever/pseuds/Iwritewhenever
Summary: The boys go on a road trip...what could possible go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Dick practically screamed at Jason as he grasped at the hand hold at the top of the car. Jason gave a blatant stare at the eldest child,

“What?” Jason asked innocently, “I almost missed the exit.” Damian spoke up from the back of the car,

“That doesn’t mean driving like a maniac, Todd.” Jason snorted at the remark,

“Says the maniac.” Dick gave a pointed glare to Jason and slapped him on the shoulder lightly.

“Jay, that’s not nice, apologize.” Jason rolled his eyes at Dick’s demanding tone,

“Yes mom,” He said, “Sorry Dami, didn’t mean to hurt your fragile ego.” Dick and Damian both gave Jason a glare at the mocking apology. Tim sighed loudly from the back, why did both Bruce and Alfred insist on them going out for some “Brother-bonding time.” Damian turned his head sharply at the quiet teen next to him.

“What Drake?” Damian used a demanding tone, Tim gave him a sideways look but other than that, he didn’t look up from his phone. 

“Jason stop acting and driving like an idiot, I’m all about dying but I would much rather do it on my terms, not whatever you’re doing,” Jason glared at Tim in the rear view mirror but stayed silent, “Dick stop being mom, we’re old enough to take care of ourselves,” Dick pursed his lips at the remark, he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest, sulking slightly. “And Damian, just shut up.” Tim said. 

Damian growled in the back of his throat, “How dare you-” Damian was cut off when Dick gave a shrill scream as Jason barely missed hitting the car in front of them as they came to a red light. “Grayson!” Damian yelled at him, “Stop screaming!” Dick didn’t answer, he was clutching at his heart and panting loudly. 

“Say’s the one screaming!” Jason shouted back at Damian, his adrenaline running high. 

“I am not screaming, Todd!” Damian yelled back at him. Tim sighed loudly again,

“Oh my gosh, shut up!” He said. Tim was hoping they would all calm down when he said something, instead both Jason and Damian turned to him and shouted at him to “shut up.” 

Within five minutes the small car was filled with the loud sounds of yelling and arguing. Jason and Damian throwing jabs at each other with their words, Dick intervening to try to calm them down and them both turning to him to shut up. 

Jason slammed on the brakes when the car in front of him came to a sudden stop. Dick was shaking as he turned to his brother in the driver’s seat, “That’s it, next stop someone else is driving, I can’t deal with this anymore.”

“Whatever you want, Dickie. I didn’t want to drive this piece of shit anyways.” Jason retorted. Dick starred at Jason in shock,

“Don’t call her a piece of trash, Jay. It’ll hurt her feelings.” He said, rubbing a hand on the cars interior. Jason snorted,

“I didn’t call “her” a piece of trash, I called it a piece of shit, learn the difference.” Jason made the next exit to one of those frequent restroom buildings and parked the car. 

“Okay, let’s all take a break, stretch our legs and grab some snacks,” Dick said, getting out of the car. Damian rolled his eyes but got out,

“I refuse to sit in the back with Drake any longer, it is insufferable.” He said, giving a pointed look to the teen still in the car. Dick gave a sympathetic look,

“Sorry Dami, but that’s how it’s gonna have to be.” Jason threw the keys at Dick and watched angrily when he caught them.

“Damn, I was hoping they would hit you in the face,” He leaned back and popped his back out, “Well, we still have like, what? Forty minutes left?” He asked. Tim rolled his eyes as he got out of the back of the car,

“Four hours, Jason. Four. With you guys.” He said, “I suggest Dick drives and I can sit in the front since I’m so insufferable to sit with.” He suggested glaring at Damian. 

“If you think I’m going to sit in the back with Jason, you must have lost some of your brain cells.” Damian said. Tim sighed and leaned up against the car,

“Fine, then Dick drives and you can sit in the front, problem solved.” Jason groaned at this,

“Why should demon spawn get the front, that’s unfair to us older people.” Tim threw his hands in the air,

“For Heaven’s sake can we just figure something out! Damian, you don’t want to sit with Jason or me. Dick doesn’t what Jason driving, and Jason doesn’t want to be in the back.” He ran his hands threw his hair, messing it up more than it already was. “I can drive, Jason sits in the passenger seat, and Damian and Dick in the back, does that satisfy all your needs?” The group nodded, Dick cleared his throat,

“You don’t have a driver’s license, Timmy. And while I don’t question your driving abilities, we can’t let you drive.” Tim stared at him, then pulled something out of his back pocket, he flashed it at Dick. In response, Dick stared open mouthed, “A driver’s license? But that’s impossible, none of us took you driving.” 

“Forged. Looks realistic doesn’t it?” Tim said, flashing a smirk in Dick’s direction. Jason shrugged his shoulders,

“Works for me, let’s get there already, I can’t wait for this weekend to be over.” He got in the passenger’s seat while Dick and Damian piled into the back. Tim started the car and they were once again back on the road. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I spy something green,” Jason said absent mindedly. The occupants of the car sighed audibly,

“A tree?” Dick guessed boredly, Jason made a ‘ding ding,’ noise before looking around again. 

“I spy something… green!” He said again. Damian huffed,

“For fuck’s sake, Todd, it’s a tree. We’ve been seeing them for the past half hour!” Dick slapped Damian on the shoulder,

“No cursing,” He said. Damian gave him a pointed stare but didn’t say anything. Jason leaned his chair back till he was practically lying down, the back of the seat crushing Damian’s legs.

“Ngh, Todd!” Damian groaned out, he beat his fists on the chair, “Todd! Move your chair back up, your crushing my legs.” Jason ignored him, and instead faked a snore. Damian frowned and pulled on his hair roughly. Jason let out a yelp,

“Seriously brat?” He moved his chair back up, and Damian let out a relieved sigh. Dick groaned from his spot, looking out the window.

“Tim?” Dick said, Tim made a humming noise in the back of his throat, “I don’t feel so good,” Jason groaned,

“Dick! Don’t throw up, none of us want to deal with that!” 

“You were an acrobat, Grayson, how can you possibly be feeling sick?” Damian asked. 

“I don’t know, I just don’t feel good.” He made a gagging noise, “Tim, pull over, I think I’m gonna hurl.” Tim quickly pulled over to the side of the road, Dick rushed out of the car and began to throw up by the side of the road in the grass. Jason slid down his seat,

“I’m not here, and that is not my brother hurling by the side of the road.” Tim looked at him,

“Go help him, Jason.” Jason in return gaped at him, “Go help him, before he pukes up a lung.” Jason huffed and got out of the car, he awkwardly patted Dick on the back as he continued to empty the contents of his stomach. 

“This is humiliating,” Damian said, Tim nodded in agreement but didn’t say anything. Finally Dick got back in the car,

“Thanks for that, just ate a little too much food.” He said, Jason glared at him from his seat.

“Just drive, Tim. I want to get there already.” They were about twenty minutes away from their destination and the antsiness had begun to set in. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stumbled out of the car, once they reached the quaint cabin far away from any civilization. They struggled to get their bags into the cabin and dropped them right by the door. “It’s late. I’m tired. I’m going to bed.” Jason said, shuffling up the stairs with his bag dragging behind him. 

“I think it’s best all of us get some sleep,” Dick said, following his brother. Tim and Damian shrugged and followed the older males up the stairs. They thought they would be prepared for the next day, they were sorely mistaken.


	2. Chapter 2

“Breakfast!” Jason shouted up the stairs. Dick sat at the table playing a card game with Damian. Tim stumbled down the stairs, 

“What unholy hour is this?” he asked, making his way to the coffee maker. He grabbed a mug and picked up the jug of coffee. Only to find it was empty. “What the fuck?” He said slowly, turning to them. Jason shrugged as he put the rest of the food on the table.

“It’s broken,” Jason said. Tim’s mouth fell open,

“You’re kidding, it’s broken.” Jason nodded in confirmation, “Jay,” He whined, “You know I need my coffee.”

“Tt, stop being a child, Drake, it doesn’t suit you.” Damian put some pieces of fruit on his plate. “Todd, why did you only cook milk and meat products,” 

“Right, sorry, forgot that you were vegan,” Jason said, motioning for Tim to sit down. 

“What’s the plan?” Dick asked, “For today? I was thinking a hike, then maybe swimming, there’s also a zip line, we can rest tomorrow or do some more stuff,” 

“We’re too tired to talk about this Dick,” Tim moaned, “I can’t believe there’s no coffee.” Jason patted his back,

“It’s okay, Timmy, we know you don’t do coffee withdrawals very well.” Tim gave him a glare before moving his food around with his fork, “What you just said, Dickie, sounds like a great idea, I’m sure all of us can handle a little hike.” Damian snorted,

“Whatever, I’ll go pack my pack.” He pushed his plate away and went up the stairs. Jason rolled his eyes and put the food away, Dick got up to help him, grabbing the bacon off of the plate Jason was carrying. Jason slapped his hand away,

“This is why you’re fat Dick.” 

“I’m not fat, you take that back,” Dick said, feigning hurt. Jason raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down,

“Sure?” Jason said. He put the dishes in the sink then turned to grab his bag sitting by the door. Dick turned to Tim still sitting at the table. 

“Timbo, let’s go, you need to get ready.” Tim groaned,

“Screw the outdoors, Dick, I’d much rather be here,” He said. Damian came down the stairs,

“We know Drake, but get your bag, you’re not getting out of this.” Tim rolled his eyes and went upstairs to get his bag. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick stumbled, tripping over a root. Jason burst out laughing as he struggled to gain his balance. Tim and Damian shared a look but didn’t say anything. Dick shoved Jason making him lose his balance this time. Jason frowned and slowed his pace down. He waited till Dick was a little ways ahead of him, before making a running start and jumping on the oldest back. Dick tried to catch him and get a grip on the large body and regain his footing, but the two instead fell meeting the dirt ground beneath him. 

“What the fuck, Jason,” Dick said, sitting on his butt staring at his younger brother. Jason laughed,

“You should’ve seen your face!” 

“For once, Drake, I’m agreeing with you, we should’ve stayed at the cabin,” Damian whispered, Tim, nodded passing by the two older adults and continuing up the path. Dick and Jason dusted themselves off and followed their younger siblings. 

“We’re almost to the lake, then we can eat lunch,” Dick panted as he made his way up a steep hill. Jason turned to him with a questioning look on his face,

“Lunch?” 

“Yeah, you packed lunch right?” Dick asked, Jason, bit his bottom lip,

“Funny thing,” He laughed, “I, uh, might have forgotten it.” Dick hit his arm,

“How do you forget lunch?” Jason shrugged, as they crested the hill and finally made it to the lake at the end of the trail.

“Good job, Todd.” Damian said, “Now we’ll be hungry,” Jason hit him upside the head then dodged Damian’s deadly punch. Tim rolled his eyes and made eye contact with Dick. Dick gave him a smile, and in return, Tim gave him a small one back. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hike back was long and tiring. The rest of the day the boys spent outside. The evening before they left, they made hot dogs over an open fire, along with S’mores, which ended in a disastrous mess of melted marshmallows in each of the boy's hair. Damian grumbled the entire time of how much work it would take to wash it out. 

The next day, they all packed up to go home. The drive home was “insufferable and exhausting,” according to Damian. After long hours of driving, they pulled into the Manor driveway. Jason stopped the car and pulled the key out of the ignition. 

“Well that was fun, and also the last time I ever go on a trip with you three.” He said, pulling his bag out of the trunk. Dick pulled his bag out and handed Damian his, who took it with a huff. Alfred greeted them at the door,

“And how was the trip?” He asked. Dick gave him a quick hug,

“Fun, I’m sure Damian wouldn’t mind sharing the pictures he drew, Tim can show you the photographs and Jason wrote a little poetry, unfortunately, I have no creative talents to share from our trip.” He said, before making his way to the kitchen. Alfred gave an inquisitive eyebrow to the younger members of the household.

“I can show you the poetry,” Jason sighed, “And the trip was fun, I guess,” He said, making his way upstairs. Tim smiled slightly at the elderly butler,

“If you’re interested, I don’t want to bother you, but I don’t mind showing the photos unless you’re busy, I know how-” Alfred put a hand on his shoulder,

“I am never too busy for you,” He said. Tim nodded making his way to the kitchen, for a cup of coffee no doubt. Damian shouldered his bag,

“It was an acceptable trip, I suppose I will have to thank father for enforcing all of us to go. I will gladly share my drawings with you, only if you are interested.” Alfred smiled and gave an affirmative nod. 

“I can not wait.” Alfred made a mental note to share with Bruce about their creative gifts they brought back with them, and to ensure Bruce made them go on a trip again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to get this up! I had a serious writer's block and lack of motivation, but thanks for being patient. And I hope this is up to its usual quality. 
> 
> Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on having another chapter of this! Let me know if there's anything specific you want to see in the next chapter!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
